1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shifting device, in particular to a shifting device for shifting continuous terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional process for pressing continuous terminals. As shown in FIG. 1, two rows of continuous terminals 12 and 14 are formed by pressing a continuous copper band 10 using a press die. Then, the two rows of continuous terminals 12 and 14 are cut along a separation region 16. Thus, it is convenient to form two rows of continuous terminals at one time.
In the above-mentioned manufacturing processes, although it is convenient to form two rows of continuous terminals at one time, the material can not be optimized in this terminal arrangement. That is, because regions 17 between any two adjacent terminals are the non-used parts, a lot of waste material during the pressing processes may be formed, thereby increasing the material costs.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are schematic illustrations showing conventional pressing processes without waste material. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, two rows of terminals are arranged opposite to each other, and are pressed, cut, and crimped. Specifically, a copper band 10 is pressed and cut by a press die 22 to form two rows of opposite continuous terminals 18 and 20. The two rows of continuous terminals 18 and 20 are closely and oppositely crossed to each other, and no space is left for pressing and crimping. Thus, the two rows of continuous terminals 18 and 20 have to travel suitable strokes so that the two rows of continuous terminals 18 and 20 can be separated for being pressed and crimped. That is, after the copper band 10 is pressed and cut into two rows of oppositely continuous terminals 18 and 20 using the press die 22, the terminals 18 and 20 are wrapped around the space 27 between the die seat 25 and the base 26 of the machine 21 and then travel to the two sides in front of the press die 22. The two rows of continuous terminals 18 and 20 can be separated by the large wind and can enter, from the two sides, the press die 22 to be pressed and crimped.
There are so many disadvantages in the above-mentioned manufacturing processes that the manufacturing processes are difficulty to be implemented. The disadvantages are described in the following.
1. Since the two rows of the continuous terminals 18 and 20 are relaxed when the large wind of the two rows is done, each of the two rows has to be driven by individual power. Thus, there should be three sets of feeding power so as to drive the copper band and the two rows of continuous terminals 18 and 20.
2. Since the two rows of terminals 18 and 20 enter, from the two sides of the copper band 10, the press die 22 simultaneously for being pressed and crimped, the operation area of the press die 22 is relatively large. The press die 22 has to possess a relatively high property with precision so as to meet the precise requirement of the terminals. Therefore, the costs of the press die may be relatively high.